Summer Love
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: It was finally summer vacation and Gwen couldn't be happier. She no longer had to be home listening to her parents arguing; She could spend it with her boyfriend and cousin. But when an old flame returns to Bellwood, Gwen's summer turns upside down.


_**Summer Love**_

**Chapter One**

**Summary: It was finally summer vacation and Gwen couldn't be happier. She no longer had to be home listening to her parents arguing; She could spend it with her boyfriend and cousin. But when someone returns to Bellwood, Gwen's summer is turned upside down.**

* * *

><p>3...2...1.…Ring! The school bell rang, signaling the end of a another school year and the beginning of a new summer. Gwen Tennyson walked to her locker, throwing old notes in and taking her purse out. The students ran out the front doors like a herd of buffalo; but Gwen, she wasn't worried about loosing a minute of her summer. For her, as long as she spent it with Kevin( and Ben, of course) nothing else mattered.<p>

And like the last 180 days of school, Kevin was waiting for her. Leaning against the passenger side of his green and black 1970's Dodge Challenger. Gwen smiled as she walked up to him.

"Hey." He said as she got closer.

"Hey yourself," She threw her books through the open window and leaned in to kiss her boyfriend. Kevin responded quickly, smiling through the kiss as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. They broke apart slowly.

"C'mon let's get outta here." Kevin walked over to the driver side.

"Sounds good to me." Gwen got in the car. They drove in a comfortable silence for awhile. "Hey, can we stop by my house for a minute. I wanna change before we head to the campsite."

"Sure." Kevin turned onto Gwen's street.

Gwen, Kevin, Ben and Julie were going camping for the weekend to celebrate the beginning of summer.

They pulled up to her house, seeing both her parents cars in the driveway.

"I'll be right back." Gwen unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She slowly walked up to her house, using every step to get ready for what might be in store.

From the outside, Gwen's family seemed picture perfect. Lately, it was anything but. Frank had finally had enough of Natalie constantly bashing his family, and he was making that known. This was one of the reasons Gwen was excited for the summer to start. She no longer had deal with her parents as much as she did during the school year. Summer meant freedom, that's what Gwen needed to most.

As soon as Gwen entered the front door, she could hear her parents in the kitchen. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she could tell it wasn't a pleasant conversation. Gwen quietly made her way up to her room. She knew that if her parents knew she was home, she'd be sucked into the argument.

Gwen had successfully gotten to her room, changed her clothes, and was heading down the stairs; camping bag in hand. And of course, as she got the last step, the floor creaked.

"Gwen! Is that you?" Her father yelled from the kitchen.

What was Gwen gonna say. No, this is a ghost, go back to yelling to each other like idiots. Yah, no not the right way to answer him. "Uh, yah dad. I just came to change. Kevin's waiting outside. So-"

"Where are you going!" He father cut her off.

"Camping with Ben, Julie, and Kevin. Remember, I told you guys last night." Gwen wanted so badly to add in 'you probably weren't listening because your two busy fighting' but she didn't.

"Frank, Stop interrogating her." Natalie walked into the room, her eyes red and puffy. Frank had made her cry, again.

"It's fine mom. But I really need to leave. Kevin's outside and we still have to pick up Ben and Julie."

"Fine. Will you be home tomorrow?" Frank asked.

"I'm not sure how long we're gonna stay. So...uh...I'll text you. Love you, Bye." Gwen quickly exited her house.

"You okay?" Kevin said as he opened the trunk for her.

"No. Can we just go. I wanna get away from here." Gwen through her bag into the trunk. Gwen started to walk to the passenger side, when Kevin pulled her over.

"Hey, don't let it bother you. We're gonna have a good weekend." he pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Kev," Gwen took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could spend all summer in his arms. That's where she felt safe and loved.

"Gwen Tennyson?" a voice came from the side walk.

Gwen and Kevin turned to see who it was, neither recognizing the voice.

"Trent?" Gwen walked over to the tall blonde standing on the sidewalk. "Oh my god, how are you?" Gwen hugged him.

"Good, you?"

"Not to bad. Why are you here? I thought you moved to Seattle."

"I did, but my parents got divorced a couple months back and me and mom moved back here. It's really nice to see you. You look great."

"Thanks, you look good too." Gwen smiled at the boy in front of her. She hadn't seen him in about two years.

Kevin examined the scene unfolding in front of him. He came to the conclusion that he did NOT like it. So, he walked over "Hey."

"Trent this is my boyfriend Kevin."

"Nice to meet you Kevin." Trent did a once over on Kevin. Not what he'd expect for Gwen's boyfriend.

"Babe, I don't wanna interrupt or anything but if we wanna get to the campsite before it gets to dark we gotta go like now." Kevin put his arm around Gwen's waist. Almost as if he was marking his territory.

"Okay. It was nice to see you, Trent." Gwen gave the blonde a hug again.

"You too." Trent smiled at the girl then walked away.

Gwen and Kevin got into his car and started to drive towards Ben's house.

"So, who's this Trent kid." Kevin looked over at Gwen, then back at the road.

"He's and old friend. We had a little summer fling before he moved away but it was nothing serious. You have nothing to be jealous of." Gwen smirked

"Who said I was jealous."

"It was kinda obvious."

"Just wanted to make sure he knew you're my girl, that's all." He turned the street corner.

"Whatever you say." Gwen smiled at him. He was a complicated person, Kevin Levin. But she loved it.

They pulled up the Ben's house a few minutes later and within no time the four teens were on there way to a relaxing weekend in the woods.

"Kevin. Can we turn the radio on?" Ben whined from the back seat.

"Sure, but Gwen controls the buttons." He looked at Ben through the rear-view mirror.

"What! Why?"

"1. She's in the front seat, 2. She doesn't constantly change the station, and 3. I like her, the jury still out on you."

"So not fair." Ben slouched down in the seat.

"It'll be okay, Ben." Gwen reassured her cousin as she turned on the radio, smiling as the song filled the car. "O Julie remember when we used to dance to this at our sleepovers."

"Awww, good times." Julie laughed with Gwen then both girls began to sing along.

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines _

_When I grow up _

_Fresh and clean _

_Number one chick_

_When I step out on the scene_

"Okay, yah, no. Gwen change it." Kevin loved it when Gwen sang, he thought she had a wonderful voice. Granted he thought everything about her was wonderful. But there was just some songs he could not listen to.

"Fine. But before I do, give me artists that are a definite no."

"Lady Gaga, Kesha, and that Bieber kid." Kevin said flatly.

"Ben?" Gwen turned to see her cousin

"I'm good." he was clearly still pouting.

"Alright then." Gwen hit the scan button. "Aww this is such a cute song. Can I keep it, Kev? It's almost over anyway." Gwen looked at him with the face he could never say know to.

"Sure." He smiled at her, secretly he loved this song too.

_I remember what you wore on our first date_

_You can into my life and I thought 'hey'_

_Maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone _

_And I'm thinking, ooh_

_I can't live without you_

_Cause baby, two _

_is better than one_

_There's so much time _

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But I figured out when all is said and done_

_Two is better than one_

_Two is better than one_

"Finally we're here." Ben practically jumped out of the car.

"We'll go for a walk, maybe it'll calm him down." Julie laughed, following behind Ben.

"Want some help?" Gwen asked as she walked to the back of the car.

"Nope." Kevin through a green bag on the ground, most likely Ben's. "I got it."

"Okay." Gwen stepped to the side as he took more bags out. She was about to say something when her phone started talking.

_I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here, we are waiting._

"What the hell was that?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"My text alert. Don't make fun of me. It's Optimus prime." Gwen rolled her eyes and she opened the text.

"Your mom?"

"No, Trent." Gwen quickly began typing a reply. She could feel her Kevin giving her a look. "Relax will you."

"What? I..I didn't say anything."

"It's nothing." Gwen kissed Kevin sweetly before picking up some bags.

A couple hours later the group was sitting next to the fire, telling stories and having a good time.

"Hey Julie, let's go get ready for bed. I'm exhausted." Gwen said getting up from Kevin's side.

"Sounds good to me. Try not to burn anything while were gone." Julie followed Gwen to the bags.

"Yo, Tennyson." Kevin needed information on the Trent kid.

"What?"

"Trent and Gwen?"

"They dated for like three months before he moved to Seattle. They were like the it couple back then. If he didn't move away, I'm sure they'd still be together." Ben had realized what he'd said. And quickly corrected himself, he did not need another black eye from Kevin. "I mean, until you came along anyway. Dude, relax, Gwen loves you. And you two are way better then her and Trent." Ben stuffed his face with another s'more.

That didn't help Kevin feel any better. He was still worried, they way that Gwen acted when she saw Trent. Kevin knew he needed to keep a close eye on him. There was no way he was gonna let some blonde haired prep steal his girl.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm BAAAACK! Hahaha I know it was quick break between Haunted and this but I've actually been working on this idea since like April, I just wanted to wait for the summer time to use it...seeing as how the title is Summer Love. LOl well I hope you enjoyed chapter one :D See you all soon **

**and a little side knowledge, I wanted to do a one shot with using the "radio" but it was getting hard to write so i through that idea in here. Which is why _When I Grow Up _and _Two is Better Than One _ are randomly in here lol. Im a music/theater major...what do you expect lol**


End file.
